Bass and Ties
by Allyda
Summary: "You don't wanna be like your dad? Why?" He was confused. He thought that every little boy wants be just like their daddy. "I wanna be exactly like you."


**Author's Note** : Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't be hard on me okay? I got this idea after reading varietyofwords' Juxtaposition. I didn't intend to write it, but the idea kept bugging me until I wrote it down. Special thanks to varietyofwords who kindly checked my story before I upload it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

He carefully, quietly opened the door not wanting to wake up his little prince from his sleep. He expected his little prince to still be in bed sound asleep, clutching his favourite stuffed animal and dreaming happy dreams. But, no, that was not what Chuck saw when he peeked into Henry's room.

The bed was empty, but the light wasn't on. He thought to himself that Henry was probably in the bathroom and decided to wait for him to enter the room. Chuck wanted to check up on him, wanted to make sure his dear son was sleeping well before the big day. The six year old was very excited as the day came closer and closer; he constantly reminded his parents that he was going to be a big boy and not a baby anymore.

The door was opened slightly and just as he stepped in with one foot he realized that Henry was already awake – very much awake – and was standing in front of a mirror that was placed on his desk. The desk lamp illuminated his reflection; his eyes locked on the object around his neck. He didn't realize that his father was watching him from behind near the door as he was so engrossed on his current activity.

Chuck smiled as he watched his son trying to tie a Windsor knot with his brand new tie – an accessory that completes his uniform – and tried to fight the urge to step in and do the simple job for him. It was way past Henry's usual bedtime and Chuck really wanted to tell his son to go back to sleep. But Chuck knew better, knew that Henry liked to do things on his own.

So he stood there watching and waiting for the right moment to interfere. A few minutes passed by, after tying then undoing then tying again, Henry let out a frustrated sigh. He frowned at the knot; surely the result wasn't like the one daddy taught him the other day.

"Need a hand, son?"

Startled by his dad's voice, the boy immediately turned around searching where the voice came from.

"Daddy? Is that you?" The boy asked.

Chuck turned on the lights, and Henry automatically used his hands to block his eyes from the sudden brightness of the light in his room. Chuck walked towards Henry and knelled so his eyes were at the same level as his son. He put his hands on both sides of Henry's shoulders.

"Henry, it is way past your bedtime. You should go back to sleep."

"But I need to make sure everything is perfect," Henry said as he shook his head. He paused and looked down at his tie. "I wanted my tie to be just like yours, so I practiced just the way you showed me. I did all the steps but…It looks like I failed."

Chuck sighed and eyed the knot that Henry tried to make earlier.

"You didn't fail Henry. You just...made another knot type. But you can do this tomorrow, okay? Right now, I want you to sleep."

He undid the knot and took it off then scooped Henry in his arms and tucked the boy back into bed.

"But Daddy…"

"No buts. Tomorrow, I'll help you. I'll be here first thing in the morning. Deal?"

Henry considered this.

"Okay, deal," Henry said as he rested his head on his pillow and hugged his favourite teddy bear.

"Now go to sleep Henry."

Chuck laid down on Henry's bed for a moment with Henry's back facing him. He gently stroked Henry's hair; a gesture that was meant to make him fall asleep faster. Henry closed his eyes but suddenly opened them as a thought crossed his mind. He turned to face his father.

"Did your dad teach you how to make a tie, too?"

Chuck was taken off guard by his question. Frankly, he wasn't ready to tell his only son about that part – the dark part – of his life. Obviously, he and Blair hadn't mentioned anything about Bart. The pair both agreed to tell Henry about Bart the moment he started asking. Chuck didn't realize that Henry was already reaching that age where a child would notice and ask things.

"No, Henry. My father hired someone to do that for me."

"Why didn't he teach you?"

"He was a very busy businessman. He didn't have time."

_Or cared for that matter, _he mentally added. Henry didn't seem to buy his dad's excuse.

"You're a very busy businessman too daddy."

Chuck knew his answer wasn't satisfying for Henry. So he decided to be honest.

"Well, my father and I were different. Very different. I guess I don't want to be like my father."

Henry instantly got up to a sitting position.

"You don't wanna be like your dad? Why?" He was confused. He thought that every little boy wants be just like their daddy. "I wanna be exactly like you."

Knowing his son, the only way to make him stop asking questions is to distract him so Chuck decided not to answer his question and instead ask Henry another question.

"Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because you're perfect, daddy," he answered in a heartbeat.

Chuck stared at his son. He was touched but at the same time scared by the idea that one day Henry will learn all the bad things he had done, that he is a far cry from perfect. Once he snapped out of it, he smiled at his son.

"Nobody is perfect Henry. You don't need to be like me. Or anyone else for that matter. You're special enough on your own. You don't need anyone's approval to say you are. Never let anyone tell you who you are; you tell them. You're Henry Bass."

"I'm Henry Bass," Henry repeated with full confidence in his voice.

"That's right. Remember that I will always love you no matter what happens."

Henry hugged his dad and, as his dad kissed his head, Henry replied, "I love you too daddy."

Chuck waited until he was sure Henry was sound asleep. He carefully got off of his son's bed and walked slowly and quietly to the door. He closed it behind him. He saw Blair was leaning against the wall outside of Henry's room, apparently waiting for him. Chuck walked towards her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands moved to rest around her waist.

"I heard everything. How are you feeling?"

"Stunned. Definitely didn't see that coming. Guess the day is finally here, huh?"

Bair gave him a concerned look. She touched his cheek in a soothing way.

"He needs to know Chuck. You can't hide that part of your life from your son forever."

"We will tell him. Just later, okay? Tomorrow is his first day of school. Let's not ruin his joy by telling him about my biological parents."

Blair nodded. He took her hand that was on his cheek and gingerly kissed it. Blair suggested that they, too, should sleep because tomorrow isn't a big day just for Henry but a big day for them, as well. Tomorrow, after all, will be the first day the first time parents send their first born to school.


End file.
